The invention relates to a jacket of a sleeve and boot for paint brushes, and in particular, to an elastomeric sleeve having firmly engaging upper brush body section and loosely fitting expanding lower bristles section, and to a rigidly secured removable boot for storing brushes wet with paint for periods of time by firmly supporting the brush upper body in an upright position and loosely containing the bristles preventing the bristles from sticking together, clogging, bending, in an airtight system and preserving the moist wet paint bristles structure for immediate use without requiring cleaning the paint from the bristles.
The typical paint brush of various sizes commonly used, and to which the present invention is directed, is an inverted U-shaped portion of bristles secured to a ferrule portion attached to a shoulder portion which is attached to an upstanding handle as indicated in the drawings. After use the brush must be cleaned with water or solvent, depending on whether a water based paint or solvent based paint is being used. This cleaning requires a considerable amount of time and effort to return the bristles to paintable condition. If not cleaned, the wet paint dries on the bristles resulting in clogging, stiffening and bending of the bristles making the brush unuseable for further painting.
Various types of devices for protecting paint brushes are known. Some of these devices include plastic materials in an attempt to cover the bristles portion, ferrule portion, shoulder portion and attach to the handle. However, none of these devices provides an elastomeric jacket which forms a rigid, airtight seal at its top opening on the handle and at its bottom boot enclosure, firmly engages the upper shoulders and ferrule portions while loosely containing the bristles portion in an unpressured, wet, unclogged, straight dangling position which completely encases the brush standing upright in an air tight system.